Dreamer
by imagination95
Summary: Leah Reno is an ordinary girl with an extra ordinary imagination. When she re-visites her dream world what has changed and what will she find? How will she survive the world of Lord Voldemort and what will she do to save the people she loves?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**My name is Leah Reno and I have life. My life was plain and simple and very average. But now, things have gone to a whole new level. I only thought it could be a story, fiction to me and you but I guess it can never be the same again. I found myself in a wonderful world with a wonderful person but it's all changed now. They've changed too and now I have to fight for my life. How long until I'm found out or he is I do not know but what I do know is I have to act very quickly if I am to survive to get back home.**_

"Leah are you ready to go?" The girl ran down the stairs and then stopped in front of her mum. "Yes I am. Stop worrying mother, I can walk quickly, I won't be late for school I promise."

"Ok then, good bye and have a good day." Leah moved her head to the side and turned her cheek to let her mother kiss her. "Bye mum." Leah rushed out the door and started to walk towards her school. She got to her main road and started to get a bit quicker when she saw lots of people in front of her from her school. She carried on walking and then stopped to cross the busy road. She looked both ways but then a boy came speeding passed her on his bike and knocked her into the road. She lay on her side and pushed herself up with her hands as she heard the screeching of wheels and a boom of a horn. Everything went dark around her and she felt her arms collapse under her. People rushed around her as she lay motionless on the floor.

**Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Back to sleep

Leah stirred where she lay, groaning as pain began in her shoulder and arm. "Lay still," a soft voice whispered to her. "You'll only make it worse." Leah relaxed slightly and a hand rested lightly on her shoulder. "Now, this shouldn't hurt too much. Brackium Emendo." Leah felt her bones click back together and it made her shake. "All sorted, you should go now. Before the others see you're here." Leah slowly opened her eyes and saw the back of a blond haired boy. "Who are you?"

"That has nothing to do with you. Now, you must leave quickly." He didn't turn around to look at Leah, he only faced the cupboard. "Tell me who you are first. Am I not allowed to know the name of the person that saved me?" The boy violently shook his head so Leah walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me who I am, then I can leave."

"You do not understand. If they find out that I have brought a Muggle here my father will be tortured for his crimes against him. Please just leave, and never look back." Leah pulled the boy around and then collapsed back onto the bed with a thud. "Now do you see why. Leave, and quickly." Leah nodded, un aware she had. "Draco Malfoy, helping an innocent Muggle. So I guess I'm in your house. Draco, it really is you isn't it?" Draco's expression changed and then there was a thud as someone came up the stairs towards them. "Draco, don't you remember me?" Draco shook his head as the bedroom door flew open. "What is going on here?" Leah and Draco both looked at the floor, she knew who it was and then the man strolled forward and pointed his wand at Leah. "Who are you?"

"My name's Leah Reno, Lucius Malfoy, and your son saved me." His wand swiped across Leah's throat but she didn't flinch. He stepped out the room leaving Leah and Draco speechless. Eventually after a few moments Draco spoke. "You should leave, before the others come." Leah looked up at him from her position on the bed and stroked his cheek. "I remember you Draco, why don't you remember me? This is all wrong, when I was last here you were different, you weren't like this Draco. Why are you so scared?" He jolted away from her face and stood up straight. "I would leave before the others come up here or do worse to you."

"Like what? Kill me, torture me, or call upon the great wizard himself to deal with me instead- because they are just too scared to?" Draco stood out the way and there was an evil laugh from behind him. "So what you doing up here then Draco, all by yourself playing with little girls?" The man grabbed Leah's arm and hauled her to her feet. "Now, who are you and what do you want?" Leah swallowed and then stopped to think. "Well?" The wand pointed into her stomach and the man twisted it in further. "Such a pretty face, does it really have to get ruined?" He pulled her in closer to her and breath rushed passed her ear. "Tell me, or I will kill you," he breathed softly at her. "My name is Leah Reno," she gulped softly then she looked at Draco's scared face. "So you have what you need. Now let me go, or I will make you cry."

"Oh Draco, she's a bit feisty. Better take her down to the Dark Lord, he can decide what to do with her." The man pulled Leah and she was slapped around the face by another man. Her hair swiped across her face and she felt something warm leave her nose. Draco followed the group but he didn't look at her once. She was hauled into a room and then thrown to the floor. "He shall be here in a minute. So you had better be polite. Look up," Leah kept her head down, fear starting to show. "I said look up!" The man grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. She let out a small yelp and a wand was placed on her throat. "Now, he is coming, he is here." The man let go of Leah's hair and let her fall to her knees. A black shadow cast over them all and Leah looked up. "Who is this?"

"Draco Malfoy brought her into this house and healed her my lord. We did not know what to do with her so;" He stopped talking as soon as he saw his master's expression change. "Lucius, you should know better than to bring Muggle's into this house!" He roared at the man with long blonde hair. "My Lord please,"

"Enough, I will finish this!" He glided over to Leah, but she kept her head down. "Look at your new master." Another man with a softer grip pulled Leah up to her full height. There was a small clang and everyone looked around for the source. Leah just saw out of the corner of her eye a wand bouncing to the floor. She assumed it was not hers but merely the man holding her. She leaned back against the man slightly and felt his wand press into her back. No one had spoken in those few moments, shocked at the new discovery. "Maybe not a Muggle after all," she heard someone gloat. "Pick it up!" she heard someone bark and hiss at her. "I said, pick it up!" Leah fell to the floor and she scrambled for the wand. She held it in her hand and felt a surge of power fill her. She gripped the wand tight and then looked at the white figure before her. "I may not be a Muggle but that doesn't mean I'm a Wizard." The figure smiled and the red eyes glared at her. She didn't break her stance, she knew who she was faced with and who was around her. But she couldn't face turning her back from one second. She knew they would all follow his orders and then would never disobey him. But there was still a gut feeling inside her telling her to wake up from her dream. Telling her to wake up and break away from what was to become a big nightmare.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Leah let the wand in her hand fill her with power. "Show me your skills." Leah shook her, only looking at the figure's chest. "And why is that? Because you are afraid of me, or because I was right?"

"Neither, lets finish this." Leah spat on the floor and stripped her blazer and her tie from her neck. She threw it to the floor and faced her opponent. "You have fire, and a desire."

"So what if I do? You don't know me, and what I can do."

"How dare you!" Leah looked at the man and then the figure raised his hand and everything fell silent. "But My Lord, how dare she say that to you!"

"Dolohvo, I can handle myself." Leah only watched the events and then looked behind her and she heard something creak. As she did she felt something erg her wand in front of her and then she understood why. Voldemort had shot a curse straight at her while her back was turned. She jumped to the side and slid to a stop. She looked above her and saw a beam. She pointed her wand above her head and then she was stood onto of the beam. She gave a sly smile back down at them and walked across the beam. She carried on until she was almost knocked off by someone else joining in the fight. She held onto the edge and slowly she slipped further and further down. She thought for a second and then let go. She flipped backwards and then landed crouched in the centre of a circle. She looked up at Voldemort and smiled. "I would have fought you from up there if someone hadn't tried to knock me off." She stood up and turned to walk away but a wall was in front of her. "You do not leave until I tell you to."

"You don't control me. I control myself, and I'm saying I'm leaving." She tried to push passed the wall but they stood strong. She flipped backwards and landed with a thump on her back. She pushed herself back up using her elbows and tilted her head back. "Ok then, I'm not leaving." She stood back up and the group dispersed back into a larger circle. "You have many powers and much anger in side you."

"Well well done clever clogs. Finally understood what it means to be a teenager?" She faced him again, and then looked out the corner of her eye at Draco. He had hold of Leah's blazer and her tie. She looked back and saw Voldemort smiling. "You will join Draco at Hogwarts when school resumes. Lucius will see to it that you have everything you require." The man with blonde hair nodded and Voldemort swepped out the room. Leah fell to the floor in shock and Draco rushed over to her once they had all left. "Leah, that was bloody impressive!"

"Thanks," Leah panted. "Draco, I can't go to Hogwarts. If Harry and that realise who I am I'll be better dead!"

"Look, if he wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now. He thinks he can use you because of your power. Just focus and term starts in a week so you'll be fine. Just stick with me and you can survive it."

"Draco you don't understand! I went to Hogwarts before, but I died. There was an accident with a broom and a Muggle. I died and went back to my real world! I don't belong here!" He stroked her cheek and smiled warmly. "Of course you do. Look, I like you, I won't let those scum bags hurt you. I promise." Leah nodded and Draco helped her to her feet. Leah lent into him and felt his muscles against her chest. She felt like she could melt in that moment when they were interrupted. "Draco, your father wants you in the Drawing Room."

"Oh of course." He handed Leah back her blazer and her tie then left her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What was she going to do? She loved him and still did, but he didn't even recognise her. Was it really going to happen again? Was she going to have to leave by the time they really loved each other and people finally excepted it? She walked out the room and heard two people talking aggressively to each other. She was escorted up a flight of stairs and then to her left a room was presented to her. "You will stay in here until term resumes. Breakfast is always at 9am and is eaten in the Dining room." Leah nodded and the woman waved her wand. A wardrobe opened and clothes all styles and colours was presented to her. "You should change and then get to bed. The Dark Lord does not tolerate competence."

"Thank you, but before I do go to sleep I wish to speak with your son in private. There is a conversation we didn't finish."

"My son?" The woman seemed startled and looked at Leah confused. "Yes Draco, tell him to come up here and talk to me as soon as he is finished talking to Lucius. It's very important." The woman shakily nodded and Leah comfortably laid on the bed and waited for Draco. A few minutes later someone knocked on her door and she looked at the door and it swung open. "Leah, why did you want me? It's getting late, we need to go to bed."

"And? Why don't you just live a little Draco, why don't you just loosen up a bit? He's not here, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. You're not the same person you were. What happened to the person that would do anything to protect the people he cared about? Or has that bit gone, or has it been beaten out of you?" She searched his eyes for a clue to her questions but she never found one. "Leah, why is it I can never take my eyes off you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Draco," her voice softened and her muscles relaxed. "There is lots I need to tell you but I can't here. If any of the lot down stairs were to find out what I really am and where I really come from, they'll torture me or worse."

"Do you fly?" Leah stepped back startled at the question. "What?"

"Do you fly a broom?" Leah thought for a moment then shook her head. "I've always been on the move and my parents have always been on the move. I taught myself, but then I crashed and I've never been able to get back on one."

"Well, the others are all out tomorrow so I'm going to teach you, then you can try out for the Qudditch team when we go back to school." Leah shakily nodded and Draco stood up. "Oh and I think I almost forgot to do something."

"And what's that?" He leant in close and kissed her gently. "That." Leah blushed and Draco walked out the bedroom, leaving Leah speechless.

Next morning she was rudely woken by someone shaking her violently. She sat bolt upright, nearly hitting the person in the nose. "Time to get up, breakfast will be ready in half an hour." The person walked out and Leah laid back down in her bed. After a few minutes she decided to get up and get dressed. She took out a plain blue top and jeans and got dressed and then made her way down the stairs. She walked into the Dining room and everyone looked at her. "Me and Lucius are going out today and won't be back until this afternoon so you and Draco will be home alone." Leah only nodded in response. "Draco, you can always ask Crabbe or Goyle if they want to come round too."

"No, I was going to teach Leah some things she will need to know for Hogwarts. But I don't want them distracting her or getting in the way," he looked at her and slightly winked as he stirred his cereal. Leah took a bowl and started to eat some cereal. "Leah," was finally said once everyone had started eating. "Where are you actually from?" Leah was stumped by the question; trying to search for a cover story. "I don't really know. I guess after the fall I had, it must have jumped my memory up a bit because I'm not too sure."

"Well surely you must remember something's about your life." Leah shook her head and carried on eating her cereal. "For the Dark Lord not to at least torture you is an achievement. But where did you get your powers from? They almost match the Dark Lord's."

"You would never believe me. But I know what you're trying to do. He wants information, that's why you're asking. I know Muggle physiology like body language and behaviour. So I can understand people very well." She finished her cereal and stood up. "Now, don't be late for him." Leah walked out and stormed up stairs. The Malfoy's only looked at one another. "We should get going Lucius. Draco make sure she's OK and then teach her what you have too." Narcissa stood up from the table followed by Lucius and then they left the house. Draco walked up the stairs and knocked on Leah's door. "Leah, they've gone. Can I come in?" Nothing came from the room only silence. "Leah, are you ok?" Draco rested his hand on the handle and slowly pushed the door forward. He let it slowly swing and then Leah leapt up at him and hugged him. Draco jumped back slightly but then wrapped his arms around her tight as she cried. "They've gone Leah, they can't do anything else." He ran his fingers through her light brown hair and then she pulled away. "Can we go flying?" she mumbled through her tears. "Yeah, we can."


End file.
